1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon fiber including a carbon fiber core coated with a dielectric film, a light-emitting device including the carbon fiber, and a method of manufacturing the carbon fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information communications technology, image display devices for delivering various types of information to a user or to the public, are in greater demand, must provide more user content, and hence improved image display devices have become increasingly more important.
Cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), one of the most widely used types of image display device, are heavy and large. A useful and desirable alternative includes inexpensive, lightweight flat panel display devices that have high luminance, high efficiency, high resolution, high-speed response characteristics, long lifetimes, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and natural-color display characteristics.
Examples of conventional flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), electroluminescent displays (“ELDs”), and field emission displays (“FEDs”). Of these, ELDs are active type solid display devices that emit light when exposed to high electric fields, and may be applied in personal communication services (“PCS”) terminals, electro-electric products and various display panels.
In 1936, O. W. Destriau observed an electroluminescent (“EL”) phenomenon which occurs when an alternative electric field is applied to an inorganic crystal powder of ZnS:Cu between two electrodes. Subsequently, research into inorganic powder based EL materials has been performed and various ZnS-based light-emitting inorganic sources have been developed. Examples of ZnS-based light-emitting inorganic sources that have been developed include ZnS:Tb (F,O); ZnS:Cu (Cl,Br); ZnS:Mn,Cu (Cl,Br); ZnS:Pr; ZnS:Mn; ZnS:Ce; and ZnS:Tb.
Inorganic electroluminescence, however, requires a high driving voltage because a fluorescent material is directly excited. Such a high driving voltage leads to a high likelihood of short circuits and thus, it is difficult to manufacture small devices from inorganic EL materials.